


Vengeance of the Heart

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: The Following
Genre: Kidnapping, Lily's delusional, M/M, Mike is tortured, Mike spends a few days with the psycho family, One-Sided Mark/Mike Weston, Torture, one-sided relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ryan and Max didn't make it in time to see Mike pull the trigger? What if Mike never got the chance to pull the trigger? What if the twins jumped Mike before he could?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil's Pair

The cool metal of the gun weighed heavy in Mike's hand. Heart beating rapidly, Mike pointed the barrel at Lily Gray. She was kneeling before him, hands raised in surrender. A smirk tugged at her lip as if as she knew he wouldn't pull the trigger. That might have been the case before, but now... 

"Go ahead, arrest me. Take me in. I'll go willingly." 

His grip tightens, but Mike doesn't pull the trigger. Not yet. "Is that what you want, Lily? To go to jail?" Lily gives him a questioning look. She looks as if she is trying to judge his state of mind.  _She should know what my state of mind,_  Mike thinks.  _You killed my father you fucking bitch. What do think my state of mind is!_

"Mike, you're a good man. Put the gun down. Take me into custody."

  
"You killed my father!" Just as Mike was about to pull the trigger, something crashed into the back of his head. The force of the blow knocking Weston to knees. Before he was able to stand, or even see who hit him, another blow to the head had Mike lying unconscious in the snow.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"Great timing boys," Lily says as she stands, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  _He was going to pull the trigger._

"Are you alright, Mom?"

Lily looks up at Mark, she nods once.

"What should we do with him?" Luke stands over the young agent. He now holds Mike's gun.

Looking down at the young agent, Lily is reminded of her sons. The boy is so young, yet he has felt so much pain. The idea to bring him with them is something Lily can't ignore. "We'll take him with us." When Mark gives Lily a questioning look, she adds, "See if can't be useful. Who knows? He could end up being our ticket out of here if Ryan catches up to us." 

Luke puts the gun away, showing he will listen to her. But the look on face tells Lily that he would so much rather kill the agent. Well...she could come up with something to satisfy Luke without Mike dying. Bruises but not dead.

"Come on," Lily turns to the car. "Tie and gag him. Get him into the trunk. Hurry, if he's here that means there'll be other agents close by."

Mark and Luke drag Mike to the car and toss him in the trunk. They bind his hands and feet, then slip a gag around his mouth. Shutting the trunk, they climb into their and Lily drives away. 


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Max search for Mike.

"Mike!" Ryan called-out. The woods stood silent around him. The pitch black darkness seemed to go on forever. It had been hours since anyone had seen Mike. Ryan was beyond worried.

With no luck of finding Mike, Ryan headed back to Korban. The FBI had gone through the buildings and grounds; searching for evidence of where Joe is heading and what happen to Mike. Max was going through one of the computers they had found. 

"Anything?" Ryan asked, skimming what was on the screen. 

"Nothing," she stated. "There's nothing about where Joe would have gone. Nothing on where here plans to strike. No one has found any trace of what happened to Mike." Standing abruptly, Max stormed out of the room.

Ryan followed her out into the hallway. Max pacing back and forth, worry and frustration clear on her face. "You okay?" Ryan knew she wasn't, but he didn't know what else to say. He was just as frustrated and worried about Mike as she was.

"I was standing right next to him..." Max paused. Her eyes were full of guilt when she looked at Ryan. "I was standing right next to him when he figured it out. Lily would be away from Korban, she wouldn't go right in... I should have kept an eye on him... Stopped him. I knew he wasn't going to give her the chance to get away... What if she kills him? What if she kills him, Ryan? It will be all my fault..."

Tears began to form in her eyes and Ryan couldn't take any longer. "Hey, come here," Ryan pulled her close. Holding her tightly, Ryan tried to comfort her. "This isn't your fault, Max. Mike went after her, you couldn't stop him from that. But we're going to find him. He's going to be okay. Alright?"

"Yeah." Max wiped the last few tears away before they headed back inside.

"We got anything? On Joe? Or Lily?" Ryan asked the room.

"There's nothing except what we already know," Clarke answered. "We're still combing through some of the cabins. We did find about a dozen bodies buried out in the woods. They've been buried for a while." 

"So," Max mumbled, "we got nothing."

"No," Ryan injected. "We know Joe has declared war on religion, more so on Kingston Tanner. We know that Lily is still after Joe. Joe is going through with what ever he has planned and Tanner is his target. You have agents on Tanner?"

"Yeah." Clarke added, "No sign of Joe or his followers, yet."

Ryan turned to Max, "You and I are going  to go talk to Tanner, keep an eye out for Joe." As they left, Ryan turned back to Clarke, "Keep looking for Mike."

"Will do," Clarke answered.

Ryan wanted nothing more than to continue looking for Mike, but he knew he had to stop Joe. With no leads on Mike or Lily, the best lead they had was Tanner. Joe would come for Tanner sooner or later. Lily would come after Joe. Ryan could hold off killing Joe if it meant getting Mike back. Ryan almost laughed. That was the first thought he had about Joe where Joe didn't immediately die. He just had to hope that getting a hold of Joe would draw Lily out and lead him to Mike. _Please hang on, Mike,_ Ryan silently prayed,  _I'm coming for you. Just hang on until I get there._


	3. In the Snake's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, torture, and a plan of revenge.

Mike slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, he knew he was in trouble.

He was gagged and bound to a chair in a dimly lit room. This nor the pounding headache he was experiencing that had his blood run cold. No, it was the man standing before him.

He had pale skin with slicked-back dark hair. If Mike had any doubt who was standing before him, the cuts and bruises dotting flesh told him exactly who it was.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Luke taunted. A smirk tugged at his lips as he moved towards Mike.

Mike pulled uselessly at the zip-tie around his wrists. He mentally cursed the binding as Luke gripped his hair. The predicament oddly familiar...

Luke tugged Mike's head back so that Mike was looking up at him as he spoke. "Don't look so angry, Mikey," Luke tsked. "We're going to have a lot of fun together." Letting go of Mike's hair, Luke moved behind the agent. 

Mike could hear him picking something up, before he came to stand directly behind Mike.

Luke knelt to whisper in Mike's ear, "I can't wait to hear you scream." Then he untied the gag, letting it drop to the floor.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Mike managed to hold back a scream as a metal pipe came down on his shoulder. The next strike tore a scream from his lungs. The pain was intense, not unlike when he went against Charlie. The difference was, while he had been able to try and defend himself against Charlie, Mike was completely defenseless now.

Another strike to his shoulder, Mike screamed in agony. He was able to dwell on the pain. Luke had moved on to whacking the pipe against his legs.

"Come on, Agent Weston," Luke shouted as Mike let out another tormented scream. "The fun has only just begun." He slammed the pipe into Mike's abdomen. The force knocked the wind out of him. Mike doubled-over as far as he could with bindings. Dropping the pipe, Luke let in roll around the floor as he went to the door. The door slammed shut behind him.

Mike took deep breaths, trying not to focus on the pain his body was in. With Luke, the pain was sure to increase.  _Why was I such an idiot? I should have waited for Ryan before going after Lily. What was I thinking?_ Mike knew what he been thinking back there: Rage and Vengeance.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"Did you want to speak to him now? Or do I get to play with the  _puppy_ for a few more minutes?" 

Lily rose from her chair. "I'll see him, now."

The twins followed her down the stairs into the basement to the far room where Luke had just come from. It was time to let the agent know why he was taken instead of killed. Or least some of why he was here. Lily hadn't even told her sons yet that she was thinking allowing Agent Weston to join their family. She wanted to see how her sons would act with having the boy around for a few days before she decided if would fit in with their family or not.


	4. Plans and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a plan.

Mike stared at Lily, flanked by the twins.  _She couldn't be serious._ But she was and Mike could tell. He let out a laugh that hurt as he spoke, "You really think Ryan would just hand Joe over to you?" 

"For you? He most certainly would." She moved around the room as she spoke. Her eyes showed kindness but Mike knew it was only there to hide how murderous she was. "I've seen the loyalty you have for the man." Lily cupped Mike's face, "Even when he pushed you away, you always came running back to him like the faithful puppy you are." Mike wrenching his face from her grasp. She smiled as if pleased with the reaction. "Ryan can't live with another death on his hands. He would do anything to keep you safe, out of harm's way. To Keep you breathing." 

"He still won't let you have Joe." Confidence wavered in Mike's voice. On one hand, he knew Ryan would do anything to save him. On the other, if Ryan comes after him, they'd probably kill him whether he delivered Joe or not. None of the options looked good.

"Oh, I think he will." She leaned down to whisper words to him. "I know the real reason Ryan couldn't fall for me."

"He saw how crazy you are?" Mike's heart beat rapidly even as the sarcastic comment left his lips. Lily couldn't know anything. It was days after disappeared that it started. She couldn't know.

Lily giggled, "He was busy, falling for you." Her words sent chills down Mike's spine.

She knew about him and Ryan. But that was impossible, no one knew. Max didn't even know. How could Lily know?

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Mike's silent, stunned face told Lily all she needed to know to confirm her source's in-tell.

Standing, Lily turned to Luke, "Remember, nothing fatal." She then left the room, Mark close behind her. Mark would have time with the young agent later.

Lily turned the confirmed information over in her head. Ryan was in love with Mike. Now this was something Lily could work with. If she could get Mike to become apart of her family, it would break Ryan's pace-maker heart. If that didn't work out, she could always kill Mike. Maybe send a video to Ryan. Or have Ryan sit and watch a few feet away, unable to do anything. 

Well, she would just have to revisit those thoughts later. Right now, she had to inform a worried lover of where his other half was. Then, how to convince Agent Weston to become one of the family.


	5. First Kiss, Tender Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike remembers the first time Ryan and he kissed. (Also a tease of something that everyone has been waiting for ;)

When Lily and Mark left, Luke had picked up a knife and began to cut up Mike's skin. Most injures were grazes, barely breaking skin. A few were deep, those caused concern.

Luke had left after one final stab to Mike's leg. Mike waited for him or someone to come back. When no one did, he tried to break the bindings once more. A useless attempt but Mike had to try something. 

Breath heavy, Mike let his eyes slide shut. He tried to numb his body to the pain he was in. It didn't work. Mike tried to think of something besides the pain. Every thought then going to Ryan.

Ryan....

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It had been the day they figured out Lily was behind the subway murders. Actually, Ryan had figured it out.

But she had gotten away.

Mike had taken Ryan back to his apartment after. He followed Ryan up so that they could talk. "You know I trust you," Mike started.

Ryan turned to stare at Mike. He had a look of apprehension.

"Do you trust me?"

It had been the question bugging Mike ever since he met Ryan Hardy. He knew he wasn't going to earn the man's trust within the first few days of the case. He thought he might have earned Ryan's trust when he saved his life from Maggie. Mike thought for sure, almost dying at the hands of Joe's followers to protect Claire's location would have definitely earned him Ryan's trust.

But the way Ryan had done his best to avoid Mike made him wonder.

"I trust you, Mike." Ryan moved towards Mike. Standing in front of him, only to turn away. "More than I thought I would actually."

"Then, why push me? Why-" 

"Because I can't lose you," Ryan shouted. Quietly, he repeated, "I can't lose you."

It was that moment Mike saw the broken man Ryan was. Ryan had been keeping his fears, emotions, and thoughts buried within for months. And for a moment, his facade was gone. His pain, fear, anger all showed.

"You won't." Mike had taken a step forward, only to be thrown backwards into the wall. Ryan's hands wrapped around his wrists, pinning him there.

"I can't drag you down with me, Mike."

"I'm staying here right here." Mike smirked when Ryan actually looked him in the eye. Then, Ryan did something Mike hadn't expected. Ryan kissed him. At first, Mike thought he was dreaming. Then he let himself get drawn into the kiss. Mike parted his lips, letting Ryan take control of the kiss.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Mike must have drifted off into the memory because soon he realized he was no longer alone. Someone was wrapping his arm in gauze. Opening his eyes, Mike found the face of his tormentor. Though, this time, it was soft and held no sign of amusement as Luke's often does. This must be Mark then.

"What were you thinking about, Agent Weston?" Mark asked as he wiped away a tear from Mike's cheek. "What made you cry?" Mark had always had a fascination with other people's emotions. They were always different. What made one person cry, would make another one laugh. Mark found he could figure people out this way.

"Nothing that concerns you." Mike spoke words with venom but they didn't affect Mark.

"I'm sure you'll share soon enough." Mark trailed his thumb down Mike's cheek. His mother had asked Mark to tend to the agent's wounds but had also revealed her plan to Mark.

She had told him of how she saw Agent Weston as a possibly good addiction to the family. If Weston couldn't become one of the family, he would continue to serve his purpose as a means to get to Ryan Hardy. So, Lily had asked Mark to see Weston as not some who has tried to kill them but as someone who could possibly be one of them.

So now, here Mark was, trying to get a read on the agent. "You see," Mark said, "in this family, we love to share." Finished with Mike's wounds, Mark stood and left the room. It was too soon to tell if Mike Weston would make a good addiction to there family. But since, Mark was the one more open to new people, he would give him a chance.

 _For mother,_ Mark told himself. And not for the strange feeling of power he had over the tied and vulnerable agent. No, it wasn't that at all.


End file.
